Various personal display units, such as smart phones, tablet computers, electronic readers, and the like, are generally planar, lightweight devices that are used in a variety of environments and settings. Several features of such devices make them portable by nature, in that they often have features such as wireless network and internet connectivity, increased storage capacity (memory) and batteries with ever increasing lifespans. While such devices are typically used in situations for which traditional personal computers such as desktops, laptops and notebook computers are inappropriate or unwieldy, the increased functionality embedded in some devices have made them near replacements for not only personal computers, but also traditional media delivery devices like televisions, newspapers, magazines and books.
Traditionally, personal display devices such as tablets and like are handheld devices that are used for both inputting data by typing or the like, and outputting data by reading or viewing. However, certain devices are used more passively for viewing rather than inputting, such as for viewing audio visual content that is stored on the device or streamed through the device via a local or wide area network. Where a device is used more passively, such as for watching a movie for example, or where a user might desire to multi-task and do other things while viewing the device, it might be difficult or undesirable to have to constantly hold such a device. For example, a user may use such a display device for viewing a movie in bed, and holding such a device at a comfortable viewing angle for a substantial period of time may be tiresome or uncomfortable. Similarly, a user may want to watch a video on such a display unit while exercising or cooking, or may simply require a comfortable viewing angle for such a display at a workstation.
Traditional mounts and supports for such devices generally require the use of a specialized case for the device, or a surface on which to place the device.